Deal with the Devil
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka wished she could make her tormentors pay for the pain they've caused her. When a voice appears appears offer the power she seeks what will happen when she agrees without question. Can she be better than the others like her with the her new shadow lover.
1. Chapter 1

A girl lay curled in her bed wide awake it wasn't that she couldn't sleep but her parents were arguing again. Her mother had returned from one of her "Soul searching" trips waving a stack of papers in the air claiming she was done with them. Maka knew her mother's "Trips" were was her just going to another state to see her boyfriend. Her father wasn't loyal either he frequented a bar down town leaving the girl just turned thirteen to fend for herself. They couldn't even stop fighting long enough to realize today was her birthday they never did. Neither one wanted her around she knew they did give her the time of day when she could take care of herself that's exactly what she did she raised herself.

The girl cried into her knees "I wish I could make them pay attention to me."

"Not yet but soon you aren't ready yet." A voice purred in her ear as she felt as if someone was hugging her and a kiss was placed on her cheek as the feel of the hug vanished "Patients little one I'll be there when you need me but for now it's too early to form a contract."

A day after she heard the voice she found out both of her parents died in accidents. Her father died in a car accident apparently coming home from the bar drunk. Her mother was found with multiple stab wounds. She was put in the care of her surrogate uncle and his wife. From there her home life improved which somehow caused her school life to get worse. She became the target of the class queen bee Kim Diehl and her under little cluster of friends.

At the head was Kim herself she would do anything for the right amount of money. Maka had made the smart remark about her being a whore (She is) and it was the worst mistake she ever made. Then there was Jackie Kim's right hand girl she used her beauty for all the wrong reasons she also had a love of fire and never leaves home with liter she wears around her neck like a pendant. Then there's Jackie's silent shadow Harver He could fix anything electrical he also has experience hotwiring cars there a rumor going around that he's blind because no one outside their circle as ever seen his eyes. And that leaves the bottom of their pole Kim's pet nerd Ox he was smart could have already graduated with a doctorate in any major he wanted put ,he help himself back to be with his "Angel" Kim.

She was fifteen when she heard the voice again. She doesn't remember what she said or did but it must have not been good. There was a bruise forming on her stomach from where Jackie had punched her. Not hit or slapped but punched. Maka had to admit Pyro bitch was stronger then she looked it knocked her into the lockers behind her Maka was lucky gym was her last class of the day.

Maka saw the purple hair of the girls gym coach before she heard her "Maka I thought you left already."

Maka stood or tried to from her hunched sitting position in front of the locker her back had collided with "I just thought I'd wait here for the hall to clear Miss Leon." (Mifune's last name isn't said I improvised)

Mrs. Leon smiled putting Maka's arm over her shoulder "Maka you know I hate it when people call me that it makes me feel old."

Maka hung her head "Sorry Blair."

Blair laughs "What are you apologizing for you didn't do anything wrong now come on let's get you patched up then I'll driver you home can't have you getting anymore hurt then you already are."

Maka stared at her in shock "How did you know?"

Blair shakes her head and opens the door to her office "Story for another time I gotta go get the first aid kit you go sit down and I'll be right back."

Maka growls under her breath "I wish I could make them all pay for what they did to me if I only knew how."

"The time for the contract to be signed as come." Maka froze the voice was back she felt someone's hands on her hips a chin resting on her shoulder "Do you still dream of power little one I can give you the power you seek."

Maka nodded "Yes I want to sign."

The hands move up her sides sending a chill up her spine as they come to rest at her chest "Sign you name on a mirror."

Maka leaned back slightly as the hands form and X on her chest "What do I sign it in a sharpie highlighter normal marker?"

The voice purred as a tongue licked her neck "You're silly little one don't you know it has to be in your blood, there are other details but those will be revealed before you sign I need to go."

Maka saw black white and red before the door opened revealing Blair first aid kit under her arm.

Maka sat on her bed legs crossed holding a hand mirror in her hand a small pocket it knife on her nightstand within easy reach for when she needed to prick her finger.

"it's time a told you my end of the bargain and where your power will come from are you ready?"

Maka nods "I'm ready but I want to see what you look like first."

The Voice chuckled "As you wish Little one." was a puff of black smoke from behind her before she felt his hands again "Hold up the mirror Little one."

Maka did as she was asked and could only stare at what she saw. He was hot. He had ivory hair and ruby eyes his outfit was a orange shirt grey jeans and brown boots. she looked down at his hand and noticed a symbol on his right hand. It was a black tattoo that stood out against his pale skin, it was a Japanese kanji for Darkness."

Maka looked at Soul through the mirror "What does the symbol on your hand mean?"

The voice pulled a black book with red letters on it from his pocket "It is my attribute it means darkness little one." He smiles when she nods in understand and places the book in her lap "Can you read this?"

Maka looks at the cover "Tamashī?" She looked at the book "What's it mean?"

Translation : "soul" in Japanese

The voice chuckled "It is my true name but you may call me Soul. The book holds your power or should I say my power but as long as you hold the book it is your power."

Maka looked at the book "What does it do?"

Soul smiled devilishly "That book holds the power to end the lives of anyone anywhere as long as you know there true name." he leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder "But it also holds powerful abilities that I can use in combat. For every soul you feed me with your victims the stronger I become."

Maka leaned back into Soul "Combat you mean there are others like you?"

Soul nods "you've met two of them Harver and Jackie Lightening and fire you also know their contracts."

Maka sits the mirror down "Can't just kill the contracts?"

Soul shakes his head "They aren't effect by my powers like your parents were."

Maka turned and stared at Soul "you're the reason my parents died?"

Soul nods "It had to be done I made your life better didn't I?"

Maka leans forward and presses her lips to Soul's for a split second "Thank you."

Soul smirked "There isn't a need to thank me little one." he moved Maka to sit on her lap "Now for my end of the bargain Little one." He purred in her ear "you are to become mine and mine alone to play with you when I choose not matter the place Do you agree little one?"

Maka nodded eagerly "Yes I'll do it?"

Soul smiled as he purred "Good girl now sign and the contract will take effect."

Maka snatched the knife from her night stand and pricked her finger and wrote her name on the mirror as best she could. Soul stood behind her and lifted the blanket for her as she stood before getting in the other side.

Soul smiled against Maka neck "your innocence will be lost soon little one."


	2. Chapter 2

When Maka awoke soul had vanished ignoring it she stood from the bed gathered a change of clothes and made her way to the shower. Maka stared at her reflection and groaned at the purple bruise forming just below her chest. She got in the shower the hot water easing her stress as she stood beneath it.

Soul appeared behind Maka "Little one are you hurt?"

Maka shook her head "No Soul I'm fine." she opened her eyes "Soul what are you doing I'm naked."

Soul leaned on the back wall of the shower "I know right now I'm just takin' in the view and it is a good one."

Maka covered herself "You pervert get out."

Soul smirked "I don't think so Maka I can play with you when ever or where ever I please and I want to play with you now and calling me a pervert I'm a demon what did you expect I'm a sinner by nature and now I want to act on of my favorite sins lust."

Maka backed up "Soul I'm fifteen this is rape." (Had to say)

Soul smiled and stepped closer to her "I don't care Maka and once we start neither will you."

Soul's lip met Maka's softly at firsts before he let his tongue lick her lips letting it enter her mouth when she gasped. Soul hands moved to Maka's ass and lifted her up as her arms circled Soul's neck and gripped his hair pulling him closer. Soul took advantage of the moment entered Maka and she moaned against his mouth.

Soul bit Maka's ear as he whisper "I've loved you since a saw you, you were beautiful even in tears."

Maka's voice was breathless as she spoke "then why wait until now for the contract."

Soul waited for Maka to finish before he spoke "I was going to wait until you were legal but I couldn't wait anymore."

Maka sighed against Soul's shoulder "I don't know if I would have live that long."

Soul kissed her cheek "As long as you my contractor you'll live longer than you think."

The voice of Maka's aaunt marie echoed through the wall "Maka are you okay up their I heard screaming."

Maka got out of the shower and stuck her head out "I just slip aunt Marie I'm okay the soap was being a traitor."

Maka stared at Soul ash she start getting dressed "I could get you dress faster you know."

Maka giggled sipping into her shirt "you'd undress me fast than you'd dress me soul."

Soul snapped and black smoke appear around them before vanishing revealing that they were both now dressed "Told you."

Maka opened the door and stepped out "Show off demon."

With that Maka gathered her things and left for school as Soul whisper "I'll be your shadow to protect you when you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

Make was at ease knowing Soul was watching out for her. Kim hadn't given her any problems so far but the day was half over who knows could happen? Maka taken her lunch out side heading for the woods behind the school to eat alone with Soul. Soul appeared from her shadow and snatched her apple.

Maka growled "Hey that's my apple."

Soul smirked taking a chump from the ruby colored fruit" You still want it ?"

Maka grumbled "Keep it I'm not hungry."

Soul put his fingers beneath her chin forcing her to look at him "Little One you need to eat something it isn't healthy to skip meals."

Maka gave a humor less laugh" Why do you care I'm a toy to you?"

Soul sigh grabbing the lunch bag Marie had packed for her "Little One eat or I'll make you."

The sarcastic laughter returned "I'd like to see you try."

Soul shrugged "You asked for it."

He opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich and moved behind her. He began kissing and nipping at her throat when she opened her mouth to moan he ripped a small piece from the sandwich and popped it in her mouth. His free hand rudder her throat helping her swallow."

After he'd fed her half the sandwich in this manner Maka grabbed his hands "Stop."

Soul smirked "So will you eat now."

Maka snatched the sandwich "I'm only doing this you'll stop molesting me."

Soul chuckled" Do lie you enjoyed it."

Maka growled "You're annoying you know."

Soul leaned back against the tree "You're just mad because I turned you on."

Maka growled "you did not if any was it was you."

Maka grasped as soul rubbed himself against her butt "It seems you're right Little One."

Maka thanked what god that existed that no one could see them as Soul thrusted into her from 's thrust became harder causing Maka to main louder.

Soul grabbed Mama's chin turning her head to look at him "Tell how this feels Little One."

Maka bit her lip "Good so good."

Soul's hands slid up to grasp her chest "You're close aren't you Little One?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathless

Soul pulled out before slamming back in as hard as he could. Maka collapsed falling forward letting out a soundless scream as Soul's seed shot into her.

Soul pulled out and fixed his pants as. Maka set her clothing order.

Soul wrapped his arms around her "Are you tired Little One?"

Maka yawned stretching out like a cat "I'm jut gonna lay here for a bit."

Soul smiled "Sleep well little One."

* * *

**I'm taking ideas for my stories so if you have an idea please share in a review if not just say what you thought of the chapter feed back helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul lay on his back Maka's head on his chest. They had been talking about nothing a question popped into Soul's mind.

Soul looked down at Maka "Little One why do you go to school?"

Maka shrugged "The only answer I have is so our species does turn stupid."

Soul rolled his eyes "No Little One I meant you half of what they're teaching you already know you and what you don't know you don't need."

Maka laughed "I don't even want to be here but the government made a law about a fifteen year old just up and walking out of school."

Soul growled "Why live by law it's easier to live by sin."

Maka groaned "We're not having sex again are we?"

A figure stepped through the tree line "Do you hear that Kim she said again do you know what that means?"

Kim stepped out "She's a hypocrite and a whore."

Soul glared at Jackie "Hello Jackie it's been what a century?"

Jackie nodded "Two maybe three."

Maka glared at Soul "What the hell she get's her name then why do you call me little one?"

Soul smirked "She is a fellow demon she is to be respected where as you are my Little One ."

Maka fumed a blush coming to her cheeks " You don't own me demon."

Jackie shook her head "Actually he does you bare his mark look at your hand."

Maka froze "His symbol is on my hand."

Jackie nodded "In a nutshell he owns you."

"As I own you Jackie." Harvar and Ox step through the trees "I had a feeling you'd go after Eater I marked you so you wouldn't crawl back to him."

Maka glared at Soul "You and her how long ago?"

Soul stood "Five centuries there is nothing there now."

Maka crossed arms "Better not be ."

Ox pilled out harvar's book as Harvard raised his hand "Lightening Spear." There was a golden glow as a lance formed in Harvard's hand

Kim pulled out Jackie's book "Flame Fans." flames circled Jackie's hands before turning into curved daggers

Maka froze as they charged Soul jumped in front of her holding up his arms blocking their strikes.

Soul growled "What are you doing call my weapon?"

Maka clenched her eyes shut "Stop yelling at me all they ever did was yell."

Soul pushed Jackie and Harvard back turning to Maka "Little One you're crying."

Maka pulled her knees to her chest "Why'd you yelling at me i don't know what to do?"

Soul sighed and held her "I'm sorry little one we haven't practiced just open the book to the first page and read what it says."

Soul gave her a pat on the head as he released her and turned back to his opponents.

Maka opened Soul's book "Shadow Scythe." Soul held up his his hand shadows swirled around his hand before forming a scythe and landing in his waiting hand

Soul rested his scythe of his shoulder "Well let's play."


	5. Chapter 5

Soul held up his scythe blocking Harvar's lance with one hand grabbing Jackie's daggers in the other.

Soul's wolf like fangs gleamed in the sun light as he laughed "So Havar how long is it you've hunted me?"

Havar snarled "Since you killed those people."

Sou smiled "You mean the drunk fool and his whore wife?"

"Ex wife." Maka corrected.

Soul turned "Thank you Little One you did now them best as their daughter."

Kim and Ox stared "They were your parents and you signed his contract you're crazy."

Maka stood "You wouldn't understand why but i wanted them dead."

Jackie laughed as she was tossed back "I think you finally found your match Soul."

Havar pushed forward "That is until I kill her and eat her soul."

Soul let out a roar swinging his scythe slicing off Jackie's head. He spun on his heel stabbing Harvar in the shoulder. Havar mirrored his attack pulling his lance down at an angle. Soul kicked him in the gut knocking him into a tree.

Havar spit blood "You think you're better than me because you're from Marie's brood."

Soul stabbed Harvard in the chest "I am better."

Maka stared as Havar vanished "My Aunt Marie is a demon?"

Soul turned "Little One let me explain."

Maka grabbed him by the shirt "Explain at home."

Maka pushed Soul inside slamming the door as hard as she could knowing her aunt would hear.

Marie stuck her head out from the kitchen "Maka what's." She froze when she saw Soul"Tamashi?"

Soul smiled "Hello mother."

Marie stepped back "Were are your brothers?"

Soul shrugged "My guess they're at the academy already with their partners."

Marie turned to Maka "Go pack i need to talk to Tamashi."

Maka nodded. "Okay Marie."

Marie to Soul "Shocking smasher." She bashed the golden hammer into his skull repeatedly "How the hell could you have sex with a fifteen year old girl i thought i raised you better!"

Soul slid to the side "She wanted it just as bad."

Marie turned "Have to tell her she's going to nevada."

Maka stood a few feet from them backpack on her a suitcase in each hand"Why Nevada?"

Soul smiled takingher bags "That's where the academy is."

Maka followed him "i get that but why do i have to go?"

Soul took her hand "We need to go this will help us train."

Marie sat next to them with a sigh "A taxi will be here for you both soon the academy also paid for your flight ."

Maka smiled "Thank you marie."

Marie stood "Say hello to your brothers for me."

Soul smiled "I will mother."

Maka leaned against Soul his arm pulling her close.

"This school should be kinder to you then the one you're leaving."Soul whispered


End file.
